In electronic programmable key and mechatronic lock systems, electronic programmable keys are generally blocked or disabled from unlocking a mechatronic lock until they are provided with a passcode. The electronic programmable keys are typically equipped with a keypad for entering a passcode, which may be a sequence of letters, numbers, symbols, or a combination thereof. Once a key holder enters a passcode into the electronic programmable key, the electronic programmable key is no longer blocked and becomes enabled to unlock the mechatronic lock. Thus, in comparison to conventional mechanical key and lock systems, additional security is provided against fraudulent usage or when keys are lost or stolen; in the event a key is lost or stolen, the lost or stolen key is unusable because it cannot be used without a valid passcode.
Electronic programmable keys may be programmed to unlock a lock or padlock according to certain access rights. More specifically, an electronic programmable key may be programmed to only unlock a designated set of mechatronic locks, and only at certain predetermined times of the day, week, month, and/or year. Moreover, electronic programmable keys or mechatronic locks may store records of access logs that show the times and locations where the electronic programmable key was used.
The passcodes and corresponding access rights are typically created by electronically programming the key itself. To do this, the electronic programmable key may be physically placed into or accessed through a key programming device. Key programming devices are typically stationary, and may comprise, or may need to be connected to, a desktop computing system where an administrator may securely create, edit, or delete locks and keys, and define or refine their access rights. Further, the key programming devices may be used to download a record of access logs generated by the key.
However, current electronically programmable keys are typically deployed and in the possession of individuals who may be in the field, facility, or on site. In order for the key to be programmed, it would have to be brought to an administrator and connected to key programming devices which are typically integrated with stationary computing systems or networks, such as for example a desktop computer. Similarly, in order for a key holder to be able to successfully operate the key in the desired mechatronic lock, he or she may have to request a valid code from the administrator which in turn would be entered into the key. Thus, an administrator cannot grant—and a key holder cannot efficiently request—new passcodes, access rights or access logs on demand and in real-time, while the key holder is in the field or within proximity to the mechatronic lock to which access is desired. Similarly, an administrator cannot directly verify that certain tasks have been completed without recovering the keys or accessing the mechatronic locks, and may have to rely instead on the user to manually report such activities. Rather, a key holder typically travels to the nearest stationary key programming device to reprogram the key or download access logs.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a mobile key reader or programming device that establishes a connection between the electronically programmable key and a server for accessing information from, and/or defining access rights for, the electronic programmable key.